Shattered Dreams
by Emily The Avenger
Summary: When ten popular YouTubers suddenly go missing, one can only hope they're alive. But when a mysterious video is posted that suggests otherwise, Meghan, a girl from LA, is determined to find out what really happened to her favorite Youtubers. I own nothing, except Meghan (OC). Hints of Septiplier and SyndiSparklez. UPDATES IRREGULAR


_Sunday, June 11, 2017_ _6:13 PM_ _Los Angeles, California_

It was a beautiful day. But, as always, I spent it inside. Laying on my bed, watching YouTube videos. After all, what else is there to do when you're home alone for a week?

My phone gave off the familiar sound of a Snapchat, sent by my best friend, Jane. Opening it up, I pulled my long black hair out of my face.

 _"Watch the news,"_ the message said. So, I stood up, ran out of the room, slid down the stairs, and grabbed the remote.

Flipping to the news channel, I settled on the couch.

 _"Over the past week, ten people around the world have gone missing. Even though these events seem unconnected, evidence found by police suggests otherwise._

 _"The missing people have been identified as-"_ Familiar faces started flashing across the screen as she talked. _"27-year-old Mark Fischbach, resident of Los Angeles, California; 25-year-old Jordan Maron, resident of Los Angeles, California; 25-year-old Daniel Middleton, resident of Wellingborough, England; 31-year-old Rosanna Pansino, resident of Los Angeles, California; 23-year-old Thomas Cassell, resident of Manchester, England; 27-year-old Sean McLoughlin, resident of Athlone, Ireland; 22-year old Michael Groth, resident of Houston, Texas; 30-year-old Matthew Patrick, resident of Los Angeles, California; 26-year-old Sonja Reid, resident of Portland, Oregon; and 27-year-old Felix Kjellberg, resident of Brighton, England._

 _"All ten of the victims are content creators on YouTube, each with enough subscribers to fill multiple cities._

 _"When the homes of the victims were searched, nothing out of the ordinary was found. There weren't even any fingerprints found, besides the ones of those who lived there. The only things found were single sheets of paper on the beds of two of the missing. Found on Fischbach's bed was this paper-" at this point the faces stopped cycling through, instead a piece of paper took it's place, "-that simply reads: 'Chocolate'. Found on McLoughlin's bed was this piece of paper-" the picture switched once again, "which reads 'Say Goodbye'._ _"These two clues left police baffled, so they turned to videos made by the two to see what it all means. After some deep searching, the closest matches we could find were videos featuring fictional characters Darkiplier and Antisepticeye. These characters are the supposed 'evil counterparts' of the two._

 _"The mysterious disappearances of YouTube stars Markiplier, CaptainSparkelz, DanTDM, Rosanna Pansino, ProSyndicate, Jacksepticeye, MandJTV Pokevids, MatPat, Omgitsfirefoxx, and Pewdiepie seem unsolvable, but we can hope to figure it out soon. This is Joanna Banks, and you're watching CNN."_

As the logo flashed on-screen, signaling a commercial break, I stood up, my thoughts racing. Where did they all go? Why did they go missing?

 **What could I do to save them?**

The thought slammed into my head at a hundred miles per hour. Why would I even ask that?! How could I, a seventeen-year-old nerd girl, save a bunch of Youtubers?

 **Because it's my destiny…**

My mind started racing. That wasn't my voice I was hearing.

 **You're right. I'm not your voice, because I'm not whole you. I'm part of you. You don't need to know who I am just yet, but you can trust me.**

How was I supposed to trust this stupid voice?!

 **Hey, I take offense to that. Just trust me when I say we need to save them.**

So, we were gonna save a bunch of famous people.

 **Yes. Yes we are.**

Shhhhhhhh! I'm trying to have a cool monologue!

 **Sorry.**

Anyway… we were gonna save a bunch of famous people. Not only were they famous, they were my favorite YouTubers! How cool is that?!

"You can't do that!" Jane exclaimed over the phone. "Why would you want to!?"

"Who else is gonna find them?" I pointed out.

"The police! Duh!"

I sighed. "The police don't know half the stuff we know about these people! Besides, we'll be heroes to millions of people!"

"You can do that. I'm perfectly comfortable in my own home." With that, she hung up.

Picking up my suitcase full of clothes, I started to walk out the door. Realizing I hadn't left a note, I quickly grabbed a pen and paper, and I wrote.

Afterward, I signed my name at the bottom, folded it up, and stuck it on the fridge with a magnet I made freshman year that I decorated with logos of my favorite bands. Grabbing my phone and suitcase once more, I headed out to my SUV. Driving out of town, I started on the first of my many adventures.

Woot! Chapter One is done! Thanks for reading!


End file.
